Chain saws typically include a housing containing a driving device (e.g., an engine), a guide bar extending from the housing, and a saw chain that is driven by the driving device around the perimeter of the guide bar. The saw chain may include different types of links arranged in different configurations. Some of the links included in a saw chain may be cutter links having a sharpened portion for cutting through media (e.g., wood).